Frankie and Ellie Get Lost
Frankie and Ellie Get Lost is the 6th episode of Season Two of the show The Critic. It is the 19th overall episode of this show. Official DVD Summary "Jay's parent disappear on this 40th-anniversary vacation and Jay and Margo suddenly inherit their vast fortune." Plot Jay and Alice attend Franklin and Eleanor's 40th Anniversary at their house. Eleanor explains that their marriage has hit a low point, explaining that Franklin isn't the man he was when they first met. Margo and Jay give their parents a present: A three-week vacation at a tropical island (where Jay had also spent his honeymoon with Ardeth). Eleanor sees the vacation as an opportunity for her and Franklin to reignite the spark in their marriage. However, that's easier said than done---when they get to the airport, the workers of one of the premiere airlines are on strike, so they settle for a second-rate airline instead. Their flight is proved to be rocky and, as Franklin discovers, also commandeered by a penguin. The plane crashes into an ocean below them. Back in New York and at the Shermans' mansion, Franklin and Eleanor are believed to be dead. Jay, Alice and Margo watch a video will, with Eleanor announcing that total control of their estate and their finances goes to Jay. Later on, it turns out that Eleanor and Franklin survived the plane crash, temporarily stranding them at sea. They reach an island and Franklin builds a house for them to stay in. Meanwhile, while Margo continues the search for her parents, Jay and Alice take a look at where the Shermans' money comes from. They find out that the money comes from places such as chemical buildings and a cigarette company (the latter gets shut down after the CEO gets arrested for revealing to to them that he wants children to smoke and have sex). Jay, upset at the state of the city, decides to use the family fortune to clean up New York. Back on the island, Eleanor and Franklin have grown accustomed to their new surroundings, and Eleanor is so impressed by Franklin's positive attitude, she feels that the spark in their marriage has reignited. Later on, Vlada shows up at the Shermans' house and gives Margo a flight recorder from her parents' plane. When he's asked as to how he found it, he explains that he found it in a bowl of soup that Jeremy was eating. Margo listens to the tape and hears Franklin's voice on it. Margo and Jay later fly over to the island and find their parents, much to their delight. Characters *Eleanor Sherman *Franklin Sherman *Jay Sherman *Margo Sherman *Alice Tompkins *Penny Tompkins *Vlada Veramirovich *Jeremy Hawke *Orson Welles *Shackleford Locations Gallery Objects Trivia *This episode revealed that Franklin started drinking when someone spiked the punch in his wedding. *This is the first episode where Alice meet Franklin and Ellie, As once Jay brought a balloon dummy to dinner once. *This episode revealed that when Jay was a Baby, Franklin dropped him on his head for a whole day. *When Jay and Alice went to the cigarette company, the theme had a bit of a yellowish tone Category:Season Two episodes [Category:Episodes